Hermione's decision
by XxMySecretxX
Summary: Ron thinks Hermione likes her. Hermione's perfect guy turns out to be someone she least expected. DracoxHermione. rated M for later chapters. My first story, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP )

I hope you like me story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE

Hermione was staring out the window, at the passing scenery. She looked around the empty compartment on the train, wishing Harry and Ron was there to accompany her on the way to Hogwarts, but they weren't allowed in the Head Boy/Girl compartment. Over the summer, as Hermione was at Ron's house with Harry, she had received a letter telling her she was selected Head Girl for Seventh Year. She wasn't that surprised, but what surprised her was that neither Ron or Harry got the Head Boy letter.

"It's probably that Ernie Macmillan guy from Hufflepuff." Ron shrugged. Hermione secretly agreed.

The compartment door swung open, and in came a guy easily 6 feet tall with white blonde hair which was sleeked back. He had pale grey eyes and has a look of ignorance on his face. This guy was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"I think you're in the wrong compartment." Hermione said coldly, "This is the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment." Draco gave her his infamous smirk before sitting himself across from her.

"I think not." He drawled, "Not surprised that you're here Granger." He said. Hermione glanced out the window.

She couldn't believe how Malfoy had changed over the summer, he was what she called "hot", but she won't let him know that. She could feel his eyes wandering everywhere on her body. She knew he was checking her out, and she was pleased. She knew she changed a lot over the summer. She had worked out over the summer, which gave her the sexy body she had now. Her teeth was straight and white and she reached the height of 5'5. What she loved the most is that her bushy brunette hair was now sleek and straight. It reached to her waist.

"What don't you take a picture?" Hermione suddenly asked, "It'll last longer."

"Nah, I prefer the real thing better." Malfoy said with a small smile, "Don't get too big headed Granger, I wasn't even looking at you." He suddenly scowled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione and Draco was send to Professor McGonagall's office after the feast.

"I'll make this quick since I don't want to hold you guys back. Both of you had been selected Head Girl and Head Boy, which means you will share a common room and bathroom. I expect for you to get along. You're common room is on the fifth corridor and turn to your right after the third hallway. Password is _Sherbet Lemon_." She finished stiffly.

Sherbet Lemon had been once Professor Dumbledore's password to his office. Hermione figured it was like a memory of Professor Dumbledore to have the same password. They walked down the deserted hallway in silence. Hermione saw Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise waiting for Malfoy.

"Hey guys." Malfoy said, then gave Hermione a look, telling her to go away.

Hermione continued down the hallway, but the quickly hid herself behind a small cornered wall and listened to the conversation.

"I'm sharing the common room with the mudblood for the rest of the year!" Malfoy complained.

"You don't know that most of the Slytherin's guys would love to take your place?" Blaise said.

"Yea, she changed so much this year." Goyle muttered.

The conversation trailed off and Malfoy walked past Hermione and didn't see her, or that's what she thought. Malfoy slammed his body against hers and grabbed her wrist.

"Like what you heard Granger?" he breathed on her face.

"No…no…" Hermione whimpered in fear. She felt his lips brushed her neck, giving her chills, but she somehow liked how it felt. He slammed her against the wall and continued down then corridor.

Hermione ran the opposite direction and went straight to the Gryffindor Common room. Ginny just came out of the portrait and when she saw her, she had a smile on her face and told her the password. Hermione found Harry and Ron sitting by the fire.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called out and told them the terrible news about sharing a common room with Malfoy all year.

"That sucks…" Harry said, "Good news though. I overheard Professor McGonagall said that we're going to have a Ball. We get to chose whomever we want to go to the Ball!"

The conversation trailed off and Hermione made her way back to her common room. Malfoy, was sitting by the fireplace on a beautiful leather chair.

"Where were you Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"None of your business _Malfoy_." Granger scoffed.

With a few stride across the bedroom, Malfoy grabbed Hermione by the front of her shirt and lifted her off the floor. Hermione gasped and tried to break free, but Malfoy held on. She could see his muscles working through his thin silk robes.

"Don't ever _speak_ to me like that!" Malfoy hissed, "You filthy little mudblood!" he threw her as hard as he could, which was really hard. Hermione smashed against the wall and lost conscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it so far! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

_SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

CHAPTER TWO

Hermione stirred and looked up. She saw Ron and Harry's worried face peering down at them.

"Where am I?" She mumbled out .

Harry and Ron seemed relieved to see her awake.

"Hospital Wing. We found you lying outside the Gryffindor Common room." Ron explained.

_Malfoy must of moved me there._ Hermione thought to herself angrily.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked. Hermione was considering to tell them about Malfoy, but she changed her mind.

"I have no idea…" Hermione muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week after Hermione being out of the Hospital Wing, everything went back to normal. Malfoy made no effort to make sure she's alright. He still treated her like dirt.

"Hermione…will you…?" Ron asked her one day in the library. Hermione peered at Ron's DADA essay.

"Alright." Hermione sighed.

"Really? You will?" Ron asked, sounding excited.

"I've been doing this since first year." Hermione rolled her eyes, "Helping you one more time with your homework won't do any difference." She pulled his essay towards her, not noticing Ron's disappointed face.

"No its…" Ron began.

"No no! You got the informations about Wolves and Werewolves mixed up!" Hermione handed back the essay and worked on her own.

"Hermione, listen please!" Ron said louder. Hermione finally put down her pen irritably and looked at Ron.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione sighed.

"I was wondering…you know…"Ron began, turning red.

"Yes?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"What he's trying to ask is if you would go to the Ball with him." Harry said, helping Ron. Hermione looked mildly surprised.

"Oh. I didn't expect that." Hermione said. She turned to her paper and continued to write, her quill scratching the paper.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"You want me to answer now?" Hermione asked, rising her eyebrows. Ron nodded slowly, "Oh heck, alright then." Ron whopped with joy and ran out of the library.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Harry who laughed. Later on, she packed her bags and went to her common room. She found Pansy devouring Malfoy's face.

"At least do it in your room!" Hermione said angrily. Pansy looked up at Hermione and sneered.

"Why don't you go to yours?" Pansy snarled. Hermione whipped out her wand.

"Don't make me hex you." Hermione threatened. Malfoy pulled Pansy up and dragged her to his room, but before he entered the room, he gave Hermione his famous smirk, before closing the door, "Don't be too loud!" she called after them.

Hermione made her way to her room, but she saw a piece of paper lying on the table, so she went to pick it up to read.

_Dear Draco Malfoy_

_I have arranged you a meeting with the Dark Lord to discuss your future as a Death Eater. When you meet him, just stick to the plan and don't do anything stupid! There won't be and, if or buts! _

_From, Lucius Malfoy_

She quickly placed the paper back, just when Malfoy and Pansy came out of the bedroom. His eyes darted towards the paper in Hermione's hands and fear struck his face. He ushered Pansy out, made sure she couldn't hear them.

"What did you read Granger?" Malfoy sneered.

"N-nothing!" Hermione stammered.

"Nothing? What's that note in your hand?" Malfoy asked.

"Some junk."

"I don't think it's junk. It's my note." Malfoy said, "How much do you know?"

"Enough to know that you're going to be a Death Eater!" Hermione blurted out. He stopped for a moment before sneering.

"Don't spread rumors Granger." Malfoy growled, "You don't know half the story!"

"Yes I do! Your parents are Death Eaters and now you're going to be one too!" Hermione screamed, "You are going to work for Voldemort! How can you do this? How can you stand to kill people and see them be tortured and killed? You're filthy! Just like that filthy son-of-a-bitch!" Hermione was breathless by the end, but then she felt Malfoy plow right into her.

"Don't say what you don't know!" Malfoy breathed, his breath pouring all over Hermione's face.

"I know a lot more than-" She began, but he cut her off.

"You don't know half of it! LISTEN ALRIGHT?" Malfoy asked, and she nodded. He got off her and sat down.

"Tell me."

"It's like this; My parents, especially my dad, wants me to be a Death Eater. I didn't want to and told them that I don't like killing people. My mom excepted it pretty well, but my dad was furious. He told me to be one, either be a Death Eater or die, because the Dark Lord will kill me if I don't." Malfoy finished his story.

Hermione felt bad for saying those stuff to him, so she placed her hands on his shoulders. He seemed surprised, so did Hermione.

"It's alright…I'll be there to help you." She said. He looked up to see if she's sincere.

"You're the only one I told." Malfoy said, "And the only one that understands." He leaned in, bit by bit. Then he placed his lips against hers.

Hermione was surprised, but she kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her and they were in that position, in front of the fireplace for a while.

Little did they know, something between them is going to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the LATE update!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Non of the two mentioned what had happened, they continued to act usual. The only thing the excited the school was the Ball. It was in today..

"What are you going to wear?" Ginny asked Hermione. They were in Hermione's room.

Hermione pulled out a sleek blue gown that hugged her curves. She pointed her wand to her hair, and immediately, her straight hair became elegant curls falling down perfectly.

"I think this is fine." Hermione said, "Who are you going with?"

"Dean." Ginny said shortly.

"Not Harry?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I heard he asked Cho." Ginny's voice became stiff.

Ever since they broke up in the end of sixth year, nothing has been the same. They talk and joke around as usual, but the connection between them became intense at times.

"I thought you guys promised to be each other's date for any Ball if neither of you guys have a boyfriend or girlfriend." Hermione asked, pressing o.

"I thought so too." Ginny said grimly, making it obvious that she doesn't want to talk about it, "Let's just get going downstairs, we don't want to keep out date waiting."

She made her way out to the common room. The moment they stepped out, she saw Malfoy in this outfit I don't think they wear tux's in the wizarding world. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Umm…you go on ahead Ginny, I have to talk to Malfoy about out duties after the Ball." Hermione said, thinking of an excuse to get rid of Ginny.

"Alright, see you." Ginny said, glaring at Malfoy, whi just smirked at her.

Hermione checked to see if she was really gone, when she was, she turned and looked at Malfoy.

"Uh…you look good." Hermione said lamely.

"Not bad yourself." Malfoy said smiling. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "Let's get going alright?"

They made their way down to the main entrance. Everyone was there looking for their dates. Hermione found Ron and Harry waiting at the end of the staircase. Harry was with Cho, who looked elegant with her hair tied up in a bun. Ron smiled at her, but when he saw Malfoy, his smile turned into a frown.

"There's Pansy…God I don't know why I asked her." Malfoy said, "She's pestering me about it, but the girl I wanted to ask was already had a date."

"Who was it?" she asked, but Malfoy was already making his way to Pansy. Ron came up to Hermione.

"What were you doing with that piece of shit?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Watch your mouth!" Hermione scold, "Besides, we're Head Boy and Girl, we just came out of the same common room."

They made their way to the Great Hall, which was decorated beautifully. They had a night sky with beautiful stars shining down and the moon. The four long tables disappeared and there was a water fountain made of ice at the corners of the room with benches surrounding them. In the middle of the room was the dance floor. The refreshments were by the sides and people were gazing amazing at the shooting stars in the sky.

Professor McGonagall called for attention.

"Our tradition for every Ball is that the Head Boy and Head Girl starts off the dance."

Malfoy and Hermione looked at each other, before slowly making their way to the dance floor. She placed her arms around Malfoy's neck while he had his hands around her waist. As they dance, they could feel everyone's eyes burning into their backs. She could see Ron glaring hatefully at Malfoy, while Pansy shot daggers with her eyes on Hermione. When the dance ended, Malfoy took Hermione's hands and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Come on Hermione, let's dance." Ron came barging in on Hermione's fazed moment.

She wanted to kick him, but she maintained her cool. Malfoy bowed before going to Pansy. Ron was talking to Hermione the whole time while they were dancing, but Hermione was paying attention. She was thinking of Malfoy, how his eyes gazed into hers with such…_passion_.

"Did you hear a thing I said?" Ron asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Of course." Hermione lied.

"What did I say then?" he questioned.

"I'm thirsty, can you get me some juice?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and went off towards the refreshment table. Hermione went to sit on the benched by the fountain.

"Heard Malfoy has his eyes on Granger." Someone said from the bench behind her. Hermione stood still, so she won't cause any distraction.

"Yea, I don't think Granger likes him though…he gave her hell for 6 years." Hermione recognized that second voice, it was Blaise.

"Don't forget how he knocked her unconscious in the beginning of the year." Someone sniggered.

"You think Malfoy just want to get in her pants? Like all the other guys does?"

"No, I seriously think Malfoy likes her…she's not under this 'fuck and chuck' list." Blaise said thoughtfully.

"Like Pansy." Goyle said, "Heard Granger's still a virgin."

"Oh yea, you can tell." Blaise said.

Ron came back with the drinks. Hermione quickly pulled Ron away from the benches.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, oh look, there's Cho and Harry! Let's so talk to them." Hermione said, pointing towards the benches across the room and went towards them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the night whisked away, everyone was having a great time. When the night ended, everyone was parting their way towards their dormitories. Ron and Hermione was walking down the corridors towards her Head Girl/Boy common room.

"Erm…." Ron said, once their outside the portrait, "I guess it's goodnight then." With that, he leaned in and kissed Hermione's lips. He then turned around and walked away, and she could see his ears and they were red. She thought it wasn't that good, not as good as Malfoy.

"Are you going to stand their all night?" The portrait asked. Hermione quickly apologized and gave the password.

She saw Malfoy standing by the fireplace, waiting for her. Without thinking, she ran up to him, threw herself in his arms and kissed him passionately.

_This is what you call a real kiss._ Hermione thought as she kissed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How is it so far? Sorry for the late update _again_. D Please R&R!


End file.
